tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrMunkeepants/Aldeli Bandoris - 23rd of Jol 1615 RA
After seizing the thieves' hideout we realized we couldn't carry all the confiscated property, nor could we leave it there; we convinced Toshi to put on the most valuable items (enchanted armor, an excellent sword and a ring of protection) to take back with us. He resisted, saying he would just carry it, but we knew we would need his hands free if trouble came up. The local guard, Stevius, fetched Imperial seals from his guardhouse to lock the property while we were away, taking our prisoners to be incarcerated. We were told that the woman, Mirantz, was awake; she confirmed that the dwarves were the ones who had taken her husband, which would have been nice to get from her when she arrived, and saved us a lot of trouble. On the way to the docks, Dharmak met us with news that the dwarves there had beaten our troopmates and cast off to escape up the river. We chased them, and when we found their barge we decared ourselves agents of the Emperor and that they must stop; they had the nerve to atack us! One of them summoned a cloud of darkness to obscure their craft, and when we tried to eliminate their means of locomotion (ie, kill the donkeys pulling the barge) they attacked us. Valens was injured, and we decided to return to base to report. The next morning we spoke with the guards who had been assaulted, the urchins we had set to watch the docks, and the dockmaster himself. The man said they had registered under the name "Ironblack," and had left without paying their trade taxes and berthing fees. He thought the leader had been called Korlo, the name of our missing dwarf's brother; the Bluefoot Brothers confirmed that was the name of their captain, described him as heavily tattood, with silver streaks in his dark hair. He was the one who had baile dout the young dwarven fighters from the bar brawl, which meant a record of him visiting the jail. The Bluefoots were upset because the barge had left before delivering their goods, but apparently after taking the Bluefoot's payment; another of the many charges to pursue them with. At the jail we got confirmation of Korlo's presence, but more importantly we were informed a body had been found by the local guards - one that matched Thon's description. We went to the scene, outside of town, and it was, in fact, our missing person. The arm on which his clan mark had been tattooed was skinned, and the Path markings on his left arm had been carved through with a symbol resembling -Z-. The poor soul had been tortured, then killed by disemboweling; the body had been mutilated, and was now exceptionally decayed. There was a mysterious black goo around his mouth, which may have contributed to the advanced decomposition. We left it for the experts to examin and clean up. The task of informing Mirantz that she was a widow fell to us; we let Valens so the talking, and stood nearby awkwardly. We spoke with the captain about the plan to get her home to her daughter safely and inconspicuously; we can afford one guard to go with her as an attendant to the body, then escort them all to the monastery of the Grey Aurorans in the mountains nearby. I can tell you one thing, it certainly won't be me! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts